A cooperative study of cancer is proposed. The objective of this study will be to carry out significant research which would be difficult or impossible to perform in a single institution. The goals for the current year are to participate in the thirteen clinical protocols which are currently approved and in use by the COG. These include Phase II and III chemotherapy studies, adjuvant treatment programs, and special projects. Patients with all types of solid tumors will be studied.